I've Lost Him
by Krazy-Kati
Summary: Harry is about to marry the girl of his dreams... or so he thinks. New Character in this story! rhr, h?. Please R&R (Chapter.2 is now up!)
1. Coming Back

I've Lost Him  
Chapter. 1  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I woulden't be here typing a sappy romance story up on my computer for fanfic. (In short: I only own the plot & Catherine (a new character) )  
  
I've known him since 6th year. He was one of the first to accept me when I came to Hogwart. My parents and I moved to England from Canada when I was 16 so they could help the battle against Voldemort. But Voldemort is long gone.... along with my dad. As for my mom, she went back to Canada to get away from everything that remind her of him. Including me. Now I'm 21 and I'm about to be giving away one of my bestfriends away to a witch.  
  
Cho Chang. Perfect angel when Harry is around. Perfect devil when he's not. Well at least she was 2 years ago when the were dating. (I was in Canada looking for my mom during those two years) Maybe shes changed. But last I talked to Hermione (which was yesterday) she hasen't. Heres the letter Hermione sent me:  
  
Catherine, I can't wait for you to come tommorrow! But still I wish Harry wasen't getting married. I had a little 'talk' with Cho, but I'll tell you about it when you get here. Hopefully you can make Harry come to his sences.  
  
Love, Hermione  
  
Well I guess I better finish packing. My plane leaves in 4 hours.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Oh this is the most perfect week! I'm getting married to the girl of my dreams, one of my best friends (who I haven't seen in 2 years) is coming back, and my quidditch team, England, has made it to the finals! But for some reason one of those doesn't feel right. I can't tell which one though....  
  
"Harry?" "Huh? Oh, what Cho?" "I was just wondering why we invited Smith to our wedding." "Her names not Smith, it's Catherine and shes my best friend. Why woulden't I invite her?" "It's just she hasen't talked to you in like 2 years." "She owls me" and I owl her "Every week" "Whatever. I have to go see Lavendar."  
  
Thats the one bad thing about Cho. She hates Catherine. I have no clue why. Hermione says she does but she said I have to figure out why on my own. Women.  
  
A/N- Sry this chapter is short, this is only my 2nd fanfic and my heads flood with ideas and I need to figure out which ones to use and which ones not to use. Please R&R! 


	2. Thoughts Can Be Bad

I've Lost Him  
  
Chapter 2- Thoughts Can Be Bad  
  
Disclaimer- No, I do not own Harry Potter. J.K Rowling and a bunch of other, lucky, people do!  
  
Ok, Cho is still not back from Lavander's! It's been 6 hours! Could someone please remind her that our weddings in 1 week!?! Maybe I'll just  
write her and send Hedwig out to find her. Thats an idea...  
  
I hate flying the muggle way! It's so boring! I think I'll make a  
list of things to do tommorrow:  
  
Go find Hermione and Ron's new place  
  
Avoid a certain Mr. Potter at all costs!  
  
Avoid Chang!  
  
Get a dress robe for the wedding!  
  
Wonder why Hermione said 'Hopefully, you can make Harry come to his  
sences.' Stop and say 'Hi' to Mr & Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Get rid of one of the things on this list (theres to many!)  
  
Ok, I might scratch the Hermione sentence thing. I can think about that now (even though I already have)! Maybe Hermione said it because I had a crush on him in the 7th year. But that is so over... I think... NO! I am so over Harry! Oh no, now I'm starting to doubt whether I'm over Harry or not! Ok, Catherine calm down! Hes your best friend, nothing more! Your just nervous about seeing the witc- I mean Cho again. Thats it. I think I need some sleep, after all Englands still 3 hours away.  
  
If some could explain to me why women are so complicated, I'd give them anything they wanted! At dinner, Cho (yes, she finally came back after I send Hedwig out for her) started on this 'we shouldn't keep secrets' and I went ''Cho, do you have something you want to tell me?" and she went "OH! NO! I was wondering if there was something you wanted to tell me...". I thought for a minute then I said, "What do you mean?" She immediatly said, "Like did you have any crush on anyone when you were at Hogwarts?" "Well I had a crush on you and..." I replied. "AND?" She said unusually loud. "Catherine," I said in a quiet voice. She looked at me, then she stormed out of the room. I better go cheak on her.  
  
I went up to Cho's bedroom and knocked lightly on her door, "Cho?" "Harry, please just leave me alone!" "Why are you so upset?"  
  
"Please, go away."  
  
"Not until you answer my question."  
  
She went up and opened the door, "You want to know why I'm mad! Cause that- that girl is coming back! Our lives have been perfect since she left and now you want to let her back in, to ruin it again! Harry, I'm not ready to let her in yet! I want us to stay the way we have been for last 2 years, forever! Where you only get letters! You don't see her! I want-"  
  
I interupted her "Wait a minute! Cho, you said you want things to stay the same- does that mean you don't want to marry me?"  
  
She looked shocked, "Harry, how could you think that?" I looked her straight in the eye, "I think it's best that I go back to my flat tonight. I'll see you tommorrow, Cho. Bye." And with that I left.  
  
I lied back in my bed. One question kept running through my mind. "Do I really want to marry Cho?". I love her, at least I think I do, but with  
all this Catherine-coming-back stuff thats going on, I don't know. Catherine use to be my crush and I was going to ask her out the day before she left but then she said she was going to Canada, to find her mom and I was stunned, so I ran back to Cho for comfort. Now that shes coming back I'm wondering if I still have feelings for her. Tomorrow, when I see her, I  
hope I will know how she stands with me.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well we come to then end of a new chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update! I completly forgot about FanFic for awhile there! I will now try to update once every 2 weeks. 


End file.
